Jeremy Inman
Jeremy Inman is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Android#16 in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai and Heymans Breda in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Tsuguo Hebitani *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Skill Out B (ep2) *Alderamin on the Sky (2017) - Solvenares Igsem (Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Kento Yoshida, Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Mitty (ep1), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Udono Josuke, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Enumael *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017) - Additional Voices *Dagashi Kashi (2016) - Yo Shikada (Announced) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - Android#16, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Android#16 (ep1), Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Taurus *Fractale (2012) - Butcher *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Heymans Breda, Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Garcia, Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Krakeguildy *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Garnier (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Grosskopf (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Gregoire, Lou (ep2), Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Lou (ep8), Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Ernest Cirrus Lindemann *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Lam Yin *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Arms *One Piece (2013-2016) - Left Baskerville, Magellan, Patty, Additional Voices *Orange (2016) - Teacher (Announced) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Liquor Store Boss (ep10) *Overlord (2016) - Moknach (ep11) *Peach Girl (2007) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Michio Tamura *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Zues (ep24; Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Additional Voices *Restaurant to Another World (2017) - Lionel (Announced) *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Maekawa (ep3) *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Iidabashi, Masaru Suzuki, Salaryman (ep9), Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Yoshinao *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Yoshinao *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Dog Aide (ep20), Wolf (ep9), Additional Voices *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Kamui (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Cocamuka (ep9) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Kaori *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Gotouza (ep4) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Mukasa *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Drunker *We Without Wings (2013) - Vernar (ep5), Additional Voices *Yuri!!! On Ice (2017) - Jean Jacques Leroy (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Enemy (ep6), Smith (ep1), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Heymans Breda (ep5) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Detective Nishimura, Green Shirt Guy *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Taurus *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Heymans Breda *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Priest *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Yoshinao *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Uncle 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Izumi (Announced) 'Movies' *Daylight's End (2016) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Bluntcrack, Generic Male 2, Jang, Taggart the Huntsman *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Museum Security Guard, Villager of Nerthus *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Suzuka 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Android#16 *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Train Hijacker B *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Android#16 Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (112) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (107) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. Category:American Voice Actors